The present invention relates to a process for retaining solid adsorbent particles such as carbon or APS silica gel in the micro-cavities of shaped fibers for subsequent use in filter applications such as cigarette filters that selectively remove or reduce certain components from mainstream tobacco smoke, for example.
Over the years a wide variety of fibrous materials have been employed in tobacco smoke filter elements. Cellulose acetate (“CA”) has long been considered the material of choice for this application. However, the choice of materials has been limited because of the need to balance various commercial requirements. A very important property is the filtration efficiency i.e. the ability to selectively remove or reduce certain components from mainstream tobacco smoke.
To achieve appropriate filtration efficiency, materials such as carbon and APS silica gel have been incorporated into cigarette filters. A current method for incorporating adsorbent materials in cigarette filters is the physical entrapment of adsorbent particles between CA fibers. The particle size of materials used is generally limited and in the range of 500 to about 1500 microns in diameter. In order to achieve reasonable product integrity and pressure drop, smaller particles could not be used in this design. In addition, the adsorbents were found to lose activity from exposure to triacetin, a plasticizer used as a binder for the CA fibers.
An improved and more expensive design is to put certain materials such as carbon in the cavity between CA plugs in a Plug/Space/Plug (P/S/P) filter configuration to limit the exposure of adsorbent to the binder. In order to keep the pressure drop through the filter within acceptable limits, coarse granulated materials in the size range of about 10 to about 60 mesh are generally used. A longer shelf life of the adsorbent is achieved, but the efficiency of the filters is limited by the relatively large particle size used. Finer size adsorbent particles with shorter internal diffusive paths and higher effective surface areas cannot be used directly in this configuration due to excessive pressure drop.
Smaller particle size adsorbent materials generally have enhanced kinetics of reaction with gas phase components because of their shorter diffusion paths to the interior surface area of such porous materials and the interior body of such adsorbent materials. It was known that employing smaller adsorbent particles with shorter diffusion paths can form filters with improved kinetics and capacity for gas phase filtration applications.
As explained in application Ser. No. 09/839,669, filed Apr. 20, 2001, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all useful purposes, a fiber with open or semi-open micro-cavities is desirable for holding in place the adsorbent material such as carbon. The term “semi-open cavities” as used herein means cavities that possess openings smaller in dimension than the internal volume of the fiber in which they are formed, and that possess the ability to entrap solid fine particles in their internal volume. The term “open cavities” means the opening is the same or bigger in dimension than the internal volume of the fiber in which they are formed.